Sky's the Limit
by Jeager's Paradise
Summary: Zero is now commander of the mavericks hunters and one night when X and Axl go on a mission someone unexpected appears. First fiction so R & R!


Sky's the Limit

Hey everyone this is my first mega man fiction so….please R&R so that I can write better stories in the futures.

Pairings: X/Alia, and (aka Sky)/Zero

This will make sense as I continue…I hope.

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTERS EXPECT THE MOST OF THE MAVERICKS, AND SKY. **

A group of Maverick Hunters were moving slowly upon their target, a huge Maverick by the name of Mammoth.

He was trying to kill every human and reploid alike.

"Man, how can a thing that big move this fast!" the red headed rookie of the team complained loudly to the reploid next to him.

"Stop complaining before _**SHE**_ hears you." The blue leader hissed. Static crackled over their micks. "I hope that you to boys are not talking about like old me are you?" asked Alia, the head navigator for the Hunters.

Both boys flinched and said at the same time "No, of course not!" "Good because you have company, oh and the Commander wants the Maverick in one piece this time ok X?" The blue bomber sighed and said "Yeah I hear you." He then cut the connection and got ready for battle.

"You ready to kick some maverick ass?" X asked the young reploid. "Hell yeah I'm ready!" "I can't wait to show up the Commander!" said Axl.

X just rolled his eyes and smiled a little but then that smile turned into a frown when a huge blast of light appeared above their heads. "What the hell is that?" Axl yelled at X.

Meanwhile at Maverick Hunters HQ the Commander was on his feet staring at the scene in front of him. He whispered to himself, "Why does it feel like some very interesting is going to happen?"

Back to X and Axl…

X threw himself and Axl to the ground as the light shot over their heads. "X! Axl! Are you two okay?!?!" Alia screamed into the comlink. "Yeah Alia we're fine so you can stop screaming at me now i'm getting a headache from your shrill voice!" Axl yelled back while dodging a punch from X for yelling at Alia.

"So Alia can you tell me just what the hell that was?" X asked her. "No idea, I'm sorry but you're going to have to find out the old fashion way." Axl was very happy with that it seemed because he seemed to be walking even faster toward where the light landed.

Meanwhile at the MHHQ….

The Commander was watching with a feeling of dread and for some reason he felt jealous of X and Axl. _But why do I feel this way, I don't understand but I need to go and look at that light myself._ "Alia, I need a transport to the unknown location." "Okay, but why?" She said but he was already running for the transporter.

Back to X and Axl…

Axl was crawling on his stomach. "Why are we doing this again?" he asked X. X rolled his eyes and said "We don't want the maverick to know that we're here got it?" Axl started to say something but just then the maverick discovered that they were there. "Shit, X move!" Axl yelled.

X moved sideways to avoid the plasma shot that hit the tree line instead of him. "Thanks Axl." X yelled as he charged a shot in his buster. Unknown to them was that there was something moving in the crash site.

Crash Site…

The capsule opened up to reveal a pink and black reploid. She had long silver hair with pink strips in it. She also had a pink helmet with two antennas on each side. She looked more like a women than a girl with an hourglass figure, fuller lips, and bright green-blue eyes. Around her was a blue, gold dog with a gold star on the head and a scarlet and gold bird with blue tipped wings, they seemed to be asleep for the time being.

She moved her fingers first then she moved her head and opened her eyes which at first were a gold color then turned back to their normal green-blue color. "Where am I?" she asked and then thought _who am I?_ She glanced at the bird and dog still asleep next to her smiling slightly but the smile didn't last long because she heard the noise of battle not far off from where she was sitting. Trying to find out who were the good and bad fighters she used her antennas to _feel_ around her and using this information began to sing to help heal her to guardians.

Axl turned his head toward the sound of music. He then glanced at X who was staring at the gap in the trees where all three of them saw the women singing to two animals. She was beautiful but they had forgotten that they were fighting a maverick and said maverick took one look at her and wanted her for his own.

X saw the maverick move toward the women and felt very protective all of a sudden. He glanced at Axl and saw that Axl had the same expression on his face that X was feeling. Their eyes met and then they threw themselves at the maverick just as it reached the women.

The black and pink reploid sensed that the maverick was right behind her but she had to heal her two guardians first so she couldn't defend herself. But a minute later there was no need for her to do that because two warriors had appeared and were going to town on the maverick. The red headed one had two guns aimed at the maverick's legs sending it to its knees so that the blue one could finish it off.

The blue warrior walked slowly toward her and she felt as though she was safe with him. "Hello, my name is MegaMan X Light but you can call me X and this is Axl." The one called Axl walked up to her and said "Wow, she's cute." Then X smacked him in the head with his fist. "Oh come on X you can't have both Alia and this girl too!" X turned bright red and yelled at Axl for about 10 minutes straight.

The girl giggled at them but stopped when she heard the sounds of movement in the area where the maverick was. She screamed at them to watch out because the maverick was not dead yet. X and Axl were swept out of the way by a huge arm. The maverick then reached again for her to find that she was no longer there.

The girl found herself in the arms of a very handsome reploid with red and white armor. His cool green eyes grazed down at her blue-green ones with amusement and something that she couldn't identify. He then gave a slight smile at her confusion and fear that she hid very well. "So, what's your name?" The girl stared at him and said "My name is Ro-um I mean Sky and what is yours?" He looked at her and said "You can call me Zero."

Sky stared at Zero for what felt like forever. Zero stared back at her noticing how nice she felt in his arms. Then the enraged maverick finally spotted Zero and Sky. He bellowed making Sky jump in surprise. Zero turned his head to glare at the maverick before placing Sky on the ground and turning back toward the maverick. "What are you going to do?" Sky asked in fear but not for herself but for someone she had just met.

Zero didn't turn back around but she knew that he was talking to her when he said "I'm going to do my job in protecting you from this dumb ass!" and with that he jumped on Mammoth's back and jabbing his Z-saber down. Mammoth's enraged roar was enough to make the two fallen hunters get back up. X turned his head and his eyes widened as his commander took on the maverick. Axl came to with a groan and asked "What happen to us and where's that girl?!?!?"

X had forgotten about the girl and felt that if anything were to happen to her then there would be hell to pay. X glanced at Axl and was surprised to find that Axl looked deadly serious grabbing his twin busters off the ground and standing up. X followed him up and both of them finally noticed the sounds of a saber hitting amour. Both hunters ran forward activating their dash systems (**I don't know if Axl has a dash system but in this fiction he does so please don't get mad if I get it wrong.**) They both arrived in time to see a very familiar scene in front of them. The commander of the Maverick Hunters was just finishing off the maverick when the maverick did something that was a **HUGE** mistake.

Mammoth, realizing that he was about to die, roared in rage and head-butted Zero sending him staggering backwards. Zero didn't go far but he went an enough so that Mammoth could get around him and go for Sky. Zero recovered quick leaping, reaching for Sky just as the dog and the bird awoke. The blue and gold dog blinked and then roared as it grew to the size of a small mountain with the bird doing the same thing. They both roared at the maverick for trying to hurt Sky. The dog turned toward Zero and seemed to say Go save her. Go NOW!

Zero didn't need to be told twice and leaped at mammoth smashing his fist in Mammoth's face causing him to fall over, dead. Zero then turned toward Sky and pulled her into his arms; she looked up at him, smiled and then fell into a dead faint. Zero cradled Sky in his arms before turning toward his friends. "Is she going to be okay?" X asked anxiously. Zero gave a slight smile and said "We should get her to Dr. Cain so that he can take a good look at her." Axl stepped forward and asked "Commander…" "Yes, Axl what is it?" "Can I hold her?" Zero stared at him before sighing and said "No." Axl began to whine until X punches him in the head to shut him up.

"If you touch her in any way I WILL KILL YOU!" X snarled surprising all three of them. "What was that about X?" asked Axl in fear backing up. X looked startled but shrugged saying "I don't know it's just that I feel that she's someone that I have to protect." "So it seems you have forgotten all about Alia and have gone to a new girl so that means that she's up for the tak- AHH!! X had slammed his fist into Axl's head again and said, forgetting that the people of Maverick Hunter HQ could hear every word, "If you so much as look at her the wrong way Axl I will make you life living hell times 3!!"

Zero watched this with a small smile at Axl's plan to get X to tell his feels for Alia. Just then Sky moaned in his arms and that snapped him back to the matter at hand. "Alia" he called. "Yes, Commander what is it?" "I needed a meta-"he stopped when Sky moved in his arms and woke up but her eyes were golden. This reminded Zero of when X had first used his ArkAngel Amour to save Alia. Sky looked up at him, smiled and moved toward Axl and X. X was staring at her and without realizing what he was doing opened his arms to hug her. Axl had to hold Zero back from beating X into the ground.

X knew that Zero was very mad right now and that Alia was crying because she thought he didn't love her at all which was completely not true. Sky could _feel_ Alia's feelings from the blue bomber from where see was standing. Sky smiled and said "You know who I'm to you don't you?" X smiled and said "Yes" before he pulled her into his arms. He saw Axl staring at him with a gaping mouth and Zero had turned away with his hands in fists. He also knew he heard crying and knew it was Alia. His heart hurt so much from what he was doing to her. Sky, sensing the tension in the air, smiled and said simple "Alia, you don't have to worry about me stealing X from you because" her smile got bigger as she said "why would I want to steal my own father from my own mother!"

She heard Alia gasp and head a thud over the line. Sky winced and said to X "You might want to get to Alia now she just fainted." X eyes widened and he was gone in a matter of seconds. Axl was staring at Sky with wide eyes, "I don't believe it, you're the daughter of Mega Man X Light and Head Navigator Alia?" Sky grinned "Yep!" Axl stared and then groaned "There is no way now I'm going on a date with you now!" Sky laughed and looked at the last member of there party, Zero was quiet looking at the ground. He heard a soft voice asking him if he was okay. Zero looked into blue-green eyes and felt himself drowning in her eyes. Without realizing what he was doing he had put his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him still looking into her eyes.

Sky felt her heart beginning to pound faster. '_What's happening to me?'_ Zero's eyes were soft as they stared into hers. He pulled her even closer and whispered her name. Sky shivered but not in fear but in excitement at what he was doing to her. Zero leaned in toward her and whispered "I know that this is fast but…" he trailed off when she stopped him and said "Commander Zero of the Maverick Hunters if you don't kiss me now I'm going t-" she stopped only because he had kissed her hard on the mouth and she was loving it. He then asked for entrance that she gladly gave.

X returned just in time to see his daughter kissing his best friend and commander. X was shocked but quickly smiled at them. "Well all's well that ends well!" and he left the two lovers to themselves dragging a spluttering Axl behind him.

_There done! So what did you think? I want you all to give me constructive criticism. R&R! Please!_

_I will continue if you want me to! Flame away!_


End file.
